


that fucking woman

by Titans123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Annoyed Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Name-Calling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans123/pseuds/Titans123
Summary: the team just got back from a mission and the last thing James wants to deal with right now is Sarah's bullshit.this is my first time posting in this site. please read and comment how you like it and give some feedback.





	that fucking woman

That fucking woman.

That's all he can think about. How that fucking woman always thinks she's right. How she gets her way in everything just because they all know she can kick there ass. Nevermind the fact that she always is,that she can and is more then willing to, that just makes him angry. Her hotter; not that he realizes that yet.

James is still somewhat new to the team, but has gotten on everyone's good side so far.considering how much they were all probably scared of him before, he's surprised that there this close already.with his past, people didn't know wether to be scared of him or pity him. And he doesn't make things easier either.he's always looks angry, and when left alone to think, he his. With life, with people, with everything. But once you get him talking and smiling he's like a cute little puppy, and you can't imagine how much shit he has been through.

As for sarah, she just comes and goes as she pleases. She's not an official part of the team but she help out whenever things get really tough or out of hand.but everyone still knows who she is. Even before she started helping us all as a team, if she crossed someone's path and they needed help, she would. That's how she is, a kind person at hart. And yet anyone who just takes a slight look at her probably thinks sarah's just an ignorrent asswhole. In  a way she still is. But not because of the shit she's been through, no she was this way from the beginning. the jokes and asswholyness just helps people forget that she has a shitty life to, gives everyone a common person to hate on. It helps herself forget as well.

They all just got back from a mission, Andrew, Amilia Sarah and James. Things went south fast just like every other mission they have been on in the last week, which is why sarah's been sticking around. Of course because if this Andrew Spike decided to almost get everyone killed in order to save them all, which does not go well with the others, especially sarah.

“Your not the only fucking person out there, surely you fucking know that by now” sarah screams angrily at spike as they were all heading back to base.

“I handled it didn't i? Is everyone not saved because of me, you know like usual”?

“Yah, and one of these days that's not going to be the case and your going to get everyone fucking killed”!

It's like those two are the same person, except for the fact sarah's always right and Spike does in fact fuck up, a lot.

This week has been bad enough as it is and listening to those two screaming at each other only makes James headache grow.

“Will both of you shut up!we get it, spikes just as much of an ignorrent asswhole as you are, just not always right, like you, always, are” james starts yelling but slowly calms his voice tiredly. The others laugh a little, including sarah and andrew.

By the time they get back to base everyone's taken a little power nap, and ready for the real thing.

“Meeting tomorrow morning to debrief tonight's events” there captain tells them “everyone get some rest”.

Everyone heads to there rooms except for sarah who heads to talk to the captain. And of course not only is james room is right next to the meeting room, the walls are paper thin so he can hear everything they say.

“You know i have my own shit to deal with right? There's a reason i just don't move in right now”

“I get it sarah i do, but-” he gets cut off by sarah.

“But you have to prioritise your own problems, i get it, but i have to prioritise mine, so please can you get that stick out your ass so we can work something out”

That fucking woman.

How she is so fucking mature and still so fucking childish at the same time.she could be the nicest woman in the world if she wanted to but no, then no one would take her seriously.

By the time there done talking everyone's asleep except for james. He doesn't sleep easily nowadays. Sarah walks by his rooms as sees his door open. Wearing only his pants; no shirt, he stands in front of a mirror putting his hair in a ponytail.

Entering his room sarrah speaks quietly “hey”.

He looks over at her. “Not in the mood”. He's had a horrible headache all day and the last thing he wants to listen to is sarah giving him shit.

“Excuse me?” she says, confused.

“I'm not in the mood for you to give me shit, alright can't you just wait until tomorrow”.

Sarah closes the door behind her. ”i just came to see if your alright, wondering why you weren't sleeping” she says this completely calm, and understanding.

Fuck her.this is why she's so annoying.shel get you so worked up and pissed off,then when you only think her as a complete asshat, she does this shit. She actually cares. While james is thinking all this he stares at her blank faced like a lost puppy. He then chuckles a little and walks past her grabbing his shirt.

“Whats wrong” sarah asks, taking his hand and stopping him from putting his shirt on. She doesnt mean to be sexual, at all, but she just always is. She looks up at him, giving him a straight face. When she does this, james just can't help but laugh again. He us done with her shit today. He looks her straight in the eyes, “you.”

Sarah looks at him confused. Before she can open her mouth he pulls his hands away and walks around her.”why are you so fucking frustrating?”

“I'm sorry?” she says still confused.

“Why are you always such a dick?”he starts to yell at her. “Why are you always such a fucking asswhole?”

“I'm just trying to help!”

“Exactly! Your always helping us, helping me which is why god forbid anyone says something about how FUCKING annoying you are while you do it!” he screams at her, slowly getting louder. Loud enough there's no way everyone else down this hall can't hear them.

While saying this sarah starts to aph and give him that ‘i know i'm right just can't wait for you to shut up to tell you off’ smirk that she always has. “I'm sorry do you not want me to hel-”

“No” he cuts her off, speaking quietly again“you don't get to do that, alright? I'm talking now, not you”

“What do yo-”

“Stop. talking.”

“No, okay Im tr-”

“Shut up!”

“Just fucking tell m-”

“For once in you GOD DAMN LIFE SARAH” as he screams this he grabs her hands in front of her and pushes her down on the bed behind her. he knees on the bed, in between her legs and holds her hands with one arm above her head, leaning over her.

“Shut. up.” he finally says quietly.she stops talking and gives him a look he has never scene on her face before. She's surprised. Not only that, she's powerless. She's not scared, but you can tell she doesn't know what to do. She's never been in this position before. After a couple of seconds of heavy breathing, an inch away from each other they both realize the situation. She nods quickly, gulping before speaking up.

“Okay” she speaks a little to quietly, sounding like a whimper. She clears her throat,and speaks just a little louder “im listening”.

He stares at her a couple seconds longer before releasing her hands. He then pulls her up with the one hand off the bed so there standing just as close, if not closer. Sarah's stuck in between the bed and james. Unable to move she waits for him to do something, but he doesn't. James just stands there looking down at her unable to move or speak.unbelievable. He thinks. finally, this is when he can speak. She's finally shut up and he can't think of anything to say. He just stares at her, completely powerless, an inch away.

Sarah clears her throat, trying to make eye contact, bringing james back down to reality.hesitant to say anything she speaks.

“You Know.” gulping again before looking james in the eyes.”this is when you start talki-”

She gets cut off when james pulls her that little bit closer and smashes there lips together. A second later, once realising what is happening she kisses back, just as powerful. Pulling him closer by the back of the neck, and him pulling her by her waist, they stay like that for minutes. Lost in each others mouths, as messy and sloppy as it gets. Not caring or even thinking for that matter. After what feels like forever, they break apart. Looking at each other neither of them have anything more than lust and sexual desire in their eyes.

He pushes her back on the bed rough causing her to land on elbows. Landing back on top of her they start making out again,even messier than before. At this point there's nothing but tongue and teeth at which is coming strongest from sarah's side.

After more of that james attacks her neck, causing her to moan, “oh fuck” quietly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He moves to the other side of her neck, sucking and kissing all over.

“Oh fuck me” sarah moans again, causing even more of a reaction from james. He moves back over to her mouth, Kissing her roughly.

”yes mam” he whispers as he sits up.

Following him, sarah does the same. They both work to get sarah's shirt off before separating to each get their own pants off.once they are both completely naked sarah lays back down on the bed as james watches her, playing with himself. She moves back more so she's fully on the bed before she sees james just standing there.

“You gonna fuck me or what?” she asks him, back in her usual bossy tone.

He gives her a little smirk before kneeling on the end of the bed and pulling her back down to him by her legs, causing her to moan again, this time loudly. He leans back over her biting her neck all over, whispering a single word in between each bite.

“Shut. up. Or. you. dont . get. Shit.”

At that, sarah buckles her hips upwards, causing him to moan at the friction between her body and his dick.

She laughs before pulling his head next to hers. She entangles her hand in his hair as much as possible with it till in the hair tie. She whispers in his ear, “i doubt that” before pulling the hair tie out of his hair and throwing it somewhere. She then flips them over so she is now on top.she moves back a little so his dick is in front of her, in her hands. She starts pumping slowly and james starts to buckle up, moaning at the same time.

“Oh, ungh fuck”

Sarah smiles before speeding up. “Something tells me you want this just as much”. She speeds up her hand again, going even fast and rougher.

“Ohj fuck! Shit! Ungh!” he moans as she keeps going.

“Like that ddo you?” she asks before stopping with no warning.

James moans at the lost as she lakhs leaning over him kissing him slowly up his body.

“Now” she whispers, in a seductive, bossy tone.” you are going to fuck me, and you are going to fuck me hard”

At that, he spins them over again, so he's on top again.he pulls her legs over his shoulders.

“Fucking bitch” he says right before ramming into her pussy.

“Ahah shit!” he starts jackhammering into her at full force and speed not stopping for a second.shes moaning loud, loud enough for the whole building to hear, and hes just as loud, but more audible.

“ is this what you want? Huh?” sarahs to lost to answer. Nothing coming out of her mouth but moans of nothingness. Every couple minutes she starts getting louder as she comes. Once. twice. Three times. Four. soon james starts to get louder himself.

“Oh fuck im gonnacum!”

at that sarah pulls together what little strength she has to push him off. Both moaning at the loss again,james falls back off the bed, standing against his desk at the end of the bed he looks at sarah like she just killed his cat. She slowly moves over to him without saying a word. He starts to touch himself again  when sarah pushes his hand away.

“Aha! You fucking asswho-OH SHIT” sarah then takes his dick and starts deepthroating him.

“God your fucking throat!”

Of course just to cause him pain she goes slowly. It only takes a second before he grabs her head and starts skull fucking her just as fast and hard he was originally fucking her, not that she doesn't handle it fine. A couple more thrusts and he cums down her throat, sarah swallowing it all.

all asuden feeling really tired he falls over her on the bed. Sarah gets up and lays next to him.

“This happen with everyone who stands up to you?” james askes tiredly. Both laugh before passing out.


End file.
